


The Kiss

by look_turtles



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 09:57:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19354672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: Ed and Oswald share a kiss





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anythingdrabble prompt: hover

Oswald and Ed were walking away from The Gotham Natural History Museum that they had just robbed. They had been apart for ten years, but they worked together so well that it was like they hadn’t missed a day. If only they could find a way to get rid of Batman, he was a pain. This latest robbery would pay for weapons to hopefully deal with Batman. 

Oswald’s pockets were full of priceless gems, but what he had really wanted was the crystal penguin that was in another pocket. His mother had always like crystals and just looking at the crystal penguin reminded him of her.

Ed was laughing as he walked with a bag full of gold coins over his shoulder. Ed was so happy that old feelings bubbled up and Oswald pushed them down. He would have to be happy with Ed’s friendship.

Suddenly, Ed grabbed Oswald’s arm and pulled him into a dark alley.

‘What the...?!’ Oswald exclaimed.

Ed put his finger up to his lips as he pushed Oswald against a rough brick wall. 

What Oswald wanted to say was forgotten as he felt Ed’s body pressed against his own. He had to stop himself from deeply breathing Ed’s cool scent.

Ed moved his head even closer and Oswald lifted his chin. Ed’s lips seemed to hover close to Oswald, but then he brushed their lips together.

The bag of gold fell to the ground and the coins clattered onto the pavement.

Oswald’s brain went off-line for several moments, but when he came back to his senses, he brought up his arms and wrapped his arms around Ed. His body was so solid and hard that Oswald never wanted the embrace to end.

After several moments, they broke the kiss and Oswald rested his chin on Ed’s shoulder. Ed’s green suit might look ridiculous, but the fabric was soft.

‘Why did you do that?’ Oswald asked.

‘Oh, dear. I saw Batman in the air and was afraid that he would catch us if we didn’t hide.’

‘Um... I meant why did you kiss me?’

‘Oh... I’m not quite sure, it seemed like a good idea.’

‘Oh, was it? A good idea I mean,’ Oswald said not sure if he wanted to hear the answer or not.

‘Absolutely! Is that okay?’

Oswald grinned. ‘I yes, perhaps we should kiss more.’

And that was exactly what they did.


End file.
